


Relations of the heart

by monochromeClown



Category: LinkinPark
Genre: M/M, Romance mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeClown/pseuds/monochromeClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's an LP fic Chez X Ro and ita an Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mpreg on here so go easy on me

(Chester's POV)

Rob and I have been dating for a a couple of months now and I think the other guys were beginning to suspect something.

"Hey Rob!" I said as I into the living room.

Rob was sat on the couch with his head buried into a book.

"Hey Chez" he replied without taking his eyes off the book.

I sat on the arm of the couch and pushed myself backwards so I was now laid with my head on Robs lap.

"Chester I'm trying to read!" He said with a heavy sigh as he tried to read his book.

"Awww but Robby I wanna plaaaay!!" I whined like a little brat would and threw my arms around his neck so he couldn't read anymore.

He sighed heavily once more then put his book down on the coffee table and then he grabbed my face planting a sideways kiss on my lips.

I looked up at him to see he was sulking and it was rather amusing to see.

"Daww is my wittle Wobby pouting?" I teased playfully.

"I do not poute!!" He huffed

"But your so totally pouting right now!" I laughed

"Yeah yeah playthings over!" He said as he stood up causing my to fall onto the floor.

"Your so cute when you poute!!" I said

"Sh..Shut up and don't call me cute it's...Weird!!" He replied his face bright red.

"Fine how about sexy?!!" I teased again which got me a death glare in return.

Rob walked into the kitchen and began fiddling with stuff still on the floor I looked up at the ceiling then something suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey Rob?" I said to wich he replied with a,"Hmm?".

"What do you think about moving in with me?!" I asked and seconds later I heared a loud smash.

"Shit!!" Rob cursed to himself.

I got up off of the floor and walked into the kitchen I looked over at Rob who was staring at the floor I looked down to see a shattered glass on the floor.

"Haha was it really that much of a shock?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"N..No I knew it was only a matter of time before one of us suggested it but hearing it so suddenly kinda surprised me!!" He said

"Yeah I know it was a bit sudden but you didn't have to drop the glass!!" I giggled

"A..Anyway I suppose it would be much easier to live together rather than swapping between my place and yours!" Rob said

"Wait so is that a yes then?!!" I asked

"Duh!!" He replied then went about making food.

"Heehee I like it when I get my own way!!" I said triumphantly.

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head Mr Bennington!!" Rob teased

"Oh I won't Mr Bourdon!!" I teased back.

You know I'm finally happy that my one sided crush on my bandmate turned out alright because at first I didn't think a relationship between me an Ron would be possible since he's straight but it turns out I'm an exception.

A/N ok so that's it for chapter 1 let me know what you think (///_-)


End file.
